Forum:Phoenix Hale
Name: Phoenix Hale (All he knows is Phoenix) Phoenix Hale-Fire Nymph.jpg|Phoenix before the accident Gaby.png|Thalia before the attack Nikki.jpg|Chloe, the girl who found him Thalia-Hale.jpg|Thalia after the attack Gender: Male God Parent: Babi but if not availible then Thoth or Horus Mortal Parent: Halley Hale (Does not remember her) Appearance: Check pic Personality: He was lost his memory after an attack, but is getting some of his traits back. He is a kind person who will always help out someone. He is always one step ahead of his enemy and would do anything for those he cares about. History: Before Attack: Halley Hale (His mum) was a worker at a zoo. One day she met the god, the two of them fell in love and went back to Halley's house. The two stayed together for one week but then the god left her with a note just saying he got a job oppotunity in Australia and decided to go. Nine months later Halley had a baby girl called Thalia(Phoenix' older sister). The two of them were very happy. Two years later the god returned to see Halley. She was so happy two see him again and they stayed together for two weeks but then he had to go again. Again nine months later she had a baby boy called Phoenix. The three of them were very happy together but Halley was always expecting the god to reuturn. Phoenix was a bright student in school and made many friends, his sister Thalia also made alot of friends at school. When Phoenix was 10 and Thalia was 13 the two were both found two have ADHD, Halley told the school but the school refuced to help them out. When the summer holidays began, Halley was killed by a monster attack the two were in thier rooms studying for the next school year when they heard a screem they went down staires but thier mother was already dead. The two packed thier stuff and ran away. Whiel camping the same monster that killed thier mum came again to try and kill them, Thalia found a bow and a bunch of arrows and started shoting at the monster whiel Phoenix found a dagger and used it to kill the monster. The two of them killed the monster using team work(This is the attack he remembers). Later more and more monsters came till the two could not handle any more. Phoenix was knoked out and lossed his memory. Thalia kept on trying but later was also knoked out. 'After Attack: ' Phoenix does not remember who he is and where he is from, all he remembers is his first name and a girl called Thalia but how he is connected to her he does not know. After he lost his memory he woke up in a forest, a 13 year old girl called Chloe Brich. She told him that he had beem unconcios for two days or longer and whiel he was asleep he kept muttering two names his own and Thalia. Chloe asked him who he was. He told her that his name was Phoenix but he does not remember who Thalia is. Chloe then told him who she was and that she was a child of Hathor the Eygption goddess of love and beauty. Chloe asked him about his parents but he doesn't remember. She asked him about the last thing he remembers. He told her that he remembers an monster attack. Chloe looked a bit conserned and told him to get some rest. He kept asking her questions but she charm-specked to him and told him in a sweet vioce"Hi Phoenix, drop the questions and get some rest, I will wake you up when you have to, you will need your rest" and with no arguing he droped the questions and want to sleep. He dreamed that he saw a girls face, Thalia's face, she told him that he needs to get to a camp called Camp Pyramid, for people like them. Chloe then woke him up and told him it's time to get out. Phoenix despred asked Claire about Camp Pyramid, she told him that is where they were going. She led him to Camp Pyramid and when they arrived she gave him a dagger and told him that she found it with him that he held it in his hands when she found him and the two of them entered Camp Pyramid. Weapons: A dagger from Chloe who said he held it in his hands when she found him. Girlz always have the best of both worlds (talk) 07:53, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Even if hale has amesia, could you please still incude early history? JaguarStar19 (talk) 18:32, November 23, 2012 (UTC) In history now thier are two areas Before Attackk so before he lost his memory and After Attack where Chloe found him in the forest whiel she was out of camp for a whiel. Girlz always have the best of both worlds (talk) 20:38, November 23, 2012 (UTC) Ok. Thanks!